<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Souls: Sora’s Flight by Ravenoftheskyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265438">Stolen Souls: Sora’s Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes'>Ravenoftheskyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stolen Souls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora’s here, and it’s time for you to hear what she has to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stolen Souls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Souls: Sora’s Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ha! A song of triumph! That’s what this is! I may have been checkmated... but I’ll drag them down to hell with me! </p><p> </p><p>A Trickster and a Lordling. They’re strongest when they’re working together.</p><p> </p><p>...They’re just as bad as I am - don’t you see?!</p><p> </p><p>I remember all their screams <em> clearly.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Something that sticks out to me is the case of three of them. The little knight. The odd-eyed swordmaster. The green-haired sorceress. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. I just realized... I never explained my ability to you. </p><p> </p><p>I’m Sora Suzuki, legendary identity thief… and that’s what I do. My power is to steal the manifestation of your soul, a Persona or a Mirage. And once it’s stolen? Well then… you’re practically dead. </p><p> </p><p>But, back to the story. </p><p> </p><p>I stalked the three of them. I stalked them so damn cautiously! I waited for my patience to run thin, because the thrill of the kill is always better when I’ve been waiting for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>I remember their hushed whispers. The sorceress had such a concerned look in her eyes, and she was trying to comfort the little knight. </p><p> </p><p>...The little knight was truly little. Only about… twelve, I think it was? But she was powerful. And I wanted her strength. </p><p> </p><p>The odd-eyed swordmaster… his gloved hand never left his sword. </p><p> </p><p>I stepped on a twig. A mistake, you may call it. I call it genius. </p><p> </p><p>The sorceress and the swordmaster fell into a defensive stance around the little knight. That pair was so damn in sync. </p><p> </p><p>I burst out from the bushes, brandishing one of their friends' weapons. I think it was the Pegasus Knight’s lance - wait, no. It was the painter’s sword. </p><p> </p><p>I was so <em> so </em>damn calm at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>I lunged forward only to hear the sorceress scream into her mic, and then, suddenly, so suddenly… an ice wall came up in front of me. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel the beats of their mirages through the ice. It was either panic or excitement, I don’t know which. </p><p> </p><p>I switched from the Painter’s to the Dancer’s Persona. </p><p> </p><p>The Dancer had fire. She was pure, blazing, rage. </p><p> </p><p>But she was gone, and I was using her spirit against her friends! Ha, how ironic!</p><p> </p><p>I burned it down, and then the chase began. </p><p> </p><p>Running. Running. Running. Running. <em> Running. Running. Running! </em></p><p> </p><p>The sun pounded down on my back. </p><p> </p><p>I was running so fast - so damn fast! The sorceress and swordmaster suddenly sped up, picking up the knight and dragging her along. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t know - they really didn’t! They didn’t know that perhaps if they hadn’t trusted that Lordling to save them then maybe I wouldn’t be going after them!</p><p> </p><p>The Lordling. It’s all his fault. Oh, and the Trickster, too. If they hadn’t destroyed the Metaverse and Idolasphere, then I could have just kept stealing identities from shadows! </p><p> </p><p>If they hadn’t - if they hadn’t, then all their friends would have never had to have gone through all this! They’re just as bad as me, damn it!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, oh, right. You’re here for the story. </p><p> </p><p>I used a spell that sped me up. Sukukaja, it’s called. </p><p> </p><p>And with the strength of all their friends, even with the swordmaster’s insane, off the charts, speed, he couldn’t beat me. </p><p> </p><p>I aimed my hand at the sorceress’s neck… and then… something kicked in. The little knight yelled “Shield of Love!” And threw herself between us. </p><p> </p><p>She screamed in pain. It was satisfying, so damn <em> satisfying! </em>And then I summoned her axe. </p><p> </p><p>“So, who’s next?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t see anything but pure rage in the eyes of the swordmaster and sorceress. I guess it’s true what they say. There’s nothing stronger than a desire to protect. </p><p> </p><p>I heard that they were like the older siblings to the rest of their friends. But I didn’t realize how deep that love ran. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them… they… I don’t even know what they did. </p><p> </p><p>They called out “Exhibition!” in unison. I was suddenly burned by a blast of fire. </p><p> </p><p>I blocked it with the Dancer’s soul, but I realized too late. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was a distraction! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sorceress launched the swordmaster with a platform of ice, and he came at me. </p><p> </p><p>I whipped his body aside, and the sorceress went down next. </p><p> </p><p>They fought to get up, but I grabbed each of their wrists. </p><p> </p><p>I could see them. They bit their tongues. They curled their hands into fists. They were in such pain! </p><p> </p><p>But they didn’t want to scream - Didn’t want to give me the satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>I drew it out. I didn’t grant them mercy. Didn’t let them die with nobility. Didn’t let them die with their dignity intact. Didn’t let them die rebelliously. </p><p> </p><p>“Scream and it’ll all be over.” I told them. </p><p> </p><p>I heard the two of them speak in unison. </p><p> </p><p>“No way in hell.” </p><p> </p><p>And I kept going. I heard their breathing increase rapidly. And eventually - eventually! Eventually they screamed in intense pain, and I finally let them collapse. </p><p> </p><p>...That has to be one of my favorite kills. I was so damn brilliant!</p><p> </p><p>But, the Trickster and the Lordling! They fought against me and won! Woke all their friends up! Practically brought them from the dead!</p><p> </p><p>And they still don’t know that it’s their fault! They destroyed the Idolasphere and the Metaverse, these were supposed to be their consequences! And they escaped?! </p><p> </p><p>...I’ll see them in hell. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>